In logistics, and particularly freight transport, costs can vary according to a timing of events. Excess fees can be leveraged for events that are delayed beyond an allotted time. Similarly, credits or discounts can be earned for events that transpire quickly. In freight transports, for example, various vehicles can be utilized by shippers for the transportation of goods and cargo. These vehicles can be leased to shippers by owners and delivered, to the shippers, by carriers for utilization by the shippers.
Extra costs can be incurred by shippers for elapsed time while vehicles are loaded and/or unloaded. Additionally, costs can accrue for vehicles that are available for loading and/or unloading, but that are undeliverable to the shippers for loading and/or unloading due to limited capacities of the shippers. These elapsed times are generally defined as time periods that begin when vehicles are delivered to the shippers for action by the shippers and that end when the vehicles are released back to carriers or owners, and are often referred to as demurrage or storage.
Various events or circumstances surrounding delivery and release of vehicles can affect the costs associated with demurrage and/or storage. Thus, procedures followed in management of vehicles can impact overall costs to shippers for the transportation of goods and cargo.